


Waiting

by Nkala99



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nkala99/pseuds/Nkala99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team passes time before a debriefing in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Author: N'kala  
Summary: The team passes time before a debriefing in an unusual way.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Author's Note: This is #29 from StargateKatie's Forever in a Page challenge; Jack and Daniel are playing 6 Degrees of Separation, starting with Simpson's characters while waiting for Hammond to get off the phone with the president. I wrote it while waiting on my orthodontist appointment- my last one ever! Depending on how this turns out, it may start a series. Read and enjoy  
Spoilers/Season: No spoilers, but it's set in the second season.

Waiting  
By: N'kala

"Okay, do Marge."

"You're on! Marge is married to Homer-."

"That's cheating!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not, because you didn't call it before we started!"

Pause. "Fine. But after this round, you can't do that anymore."

"As I was saying, Marge is married to Homer, whose son is Bart-."

"Oh, come on, Jack!"

"For crying out loud! What now?"

"One I could maybe let slide, but two? Come on!"

"It's the same thing!"

"I agree with Daniel, sir. If Bart is Homer's son, and Homer is married to Marge, then you should've gone straight from Marge to Bart."

"Then there wouldn't be six degrees of separation, Carter."

"Perhaps you should start again."

"Good idea, Teal'c. Jack, start with Lisa this time."

"Fine." Pause. "All right, Lisa, to her aunts Patty and Selma-."

"That's two people."

"What?"

"Patty and Selma; that's two people, Jack."

"For crying out loud . . ."

"Daniel Jackson is correct, O'Neill."

"But they're always together in the show!"

"O'Neill is correct, Daniel Jackson."

"Okay, fine. Continue."

"Thank you. Lisa to Patty and Selma, who kidnapped MacGuyver, to me-."

"What?"

"Sir, come on."

"What now?"

"How can you connect from MacGuyver to you, Jack? That would be like me connecting myself to . . . to John Crichton."

"I'm not touching that one."

"Colonel, have you met MacGuyver?"

"No, why?"

"Why? Why? Why do you think?"

"Maybe you should switch to decaf, Dannyboy."

"O'Neill, please cease antagonizing Daniel Jackson and explain. I do not understand this game. Did you not say that each person must be connected significantly to the next in some manner?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Yeah, connected, Daniel. I didn't break the rules."

"What? How are you connected to MacGuyver?"

"Well, it just so happens that my high school girlfriend thought I looked exactly like the guy who plays MacGuyver."

::snicker::

"Something funny, Captain?"

"Not at all, sir."

"She's probably just pictured you with a mullet."

"Watch it, moptop."

"How much longer is General Hammond going to be?"

"He didn't say, but the president seemed pretty adamant about something."

"Did you speak with the president, sir?"

"How do you know this, O'Neill?"

"Oh, when you get to be my-."

"Age?"

"Rank, you just happen to know these things."

"Like you 'know' MacGuyver?"

"Watch it, Dannyboy. I've got some scissors in my desk just down the hall."

"Maybe we should play another game."

"I agree. Six Degrees of Separation does not appear to be an adequate method of passing the time."

"Not when Jack's playing, anyway."

"Snip snip, Daniel."

"How about 'I Spy'?"

END

Author's Note:

1.) Okay, when we play Six Degrees, you couldn't use both spouses if both spouses were connected to the next person.

2.) The person Daniel refers to himself; I had a hard time coming up with that one, so I finally chose Ben Browder's character from Farscape. I know the timing is REALLY close one that one, so pretend it works. :)

3.) I've never done just dialogue before, but this popped into my head this way. I tried to leave clues and make it clear who was speaking throughout the story. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
